strangeangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
Wulfen People with ability to change in half-wolf creatures at will.Unless born into a werewolf family the only way to become a werewolf is to be bitten by one.They bear a hate towards nosferatu ''because ''nosferatu take pleasure in breaking werewolves to their will. Nosferatu Full vampires. They cannot go out in sunlight and, unlike a djampher's, ''their fangs reach all the way down to their chins. Their king is Sergej. They are slightly more powerful than ''djampher. One of the nosferatu's skills is turning dead humans into zombies (in other words, necromancy) and they also take pride in breaking werewolves to their will and treating them like pets. These werewolves are referred to as "Broken". Nosferatu are also called "suckers". Djamphir The result of a N''osferatu'' male and a human woman having a child.Also known as a half-vampire, While they are actually one sixteenth any more then that and they are nosferatu, any less than that and they are something less than human as stated by Christophe in Betrayals.Djampher are almost all boys because the nosferatu ''drink the females dry before the order can rescue them, the exception being Dru as she is the last one they have managed to save in about 60 years.''Djampher look just like ordinary teenage boys except when the aspect comes over them.Djampher get their aspect once they "hit the drift" as they call it.The aspect is the vampire part of them which their hair gets darker or lighter,slicks back and their fangs come out.Djampher fangs only touch their bottom lip.Djampher still have the blood hunger like nosferatu. Svetocha Female half-vampires. They are rarer than djampher because usually before the Order can rescue them, the nosferatu drink them dry.Like djampher, svetocha also have the aspect but they do not fully get their aspect until they have "bloomed".Blooming is the female verison of "hitting the drift", blooming also makes svetocha blood toxic to nosferatu ''and can change their face dramatically (as shown in Dru, who changes to look more like her mother.).The most common weapon of ''svetocha is Malaika which are swords made of hawthorn which is toxic to nosferatu.Before blooming'' svetocha'' have something Dru refers to as "happy stuff" (which is believed to mean endorphins) in their blood which makes djampher go extra crazy when they scent a svetocha's blood it also makes nosferatu stronger which is why they want svetocha. Burners Werewolves or nosferatu that have the ability to set themselves on fire.They are said to be extremely rare, but do exist. They are also supposedly good at tracking. Loup-Garou A loup-garou is a lot like a werewolf, as they have all the strengths a werewolf has, and few, if any, of their weaknesses. A loup-garou's abilities include greatly increased strength and speed, night-vision and more sensitive senses of smell and hearing. Despite the similarities between a loup-garou and a werewolf, they are still different species, mostly due to the fact that a loup-garou does not change into a fully canine creature as werewolves do, and is thus able to speak. A loup-garou can also, unlike werewolves, speak and remain completely conscious of themselves after their first change. Graves is labeled as a Loup-Garou by Cristophe shortly after thier first meeting. Dream Stealers Described in appearance as a winged snake, a dream stealer is a rare species, usually known to be owned only by Maharadjas. A dream stealer has the ability to suck the breath (and life) out of it's victim, peacefully sending them off while they're dreaming (hence, the name). The rare creature lays it's eggs inside humans (and other species, possibly), although it is not known whether the eggs can also hatch somewhere outside a living creature's insides. After hatching, the infant dream stealer is hinted to rip open the human inside whom they hatched and immediately proceed to look for a living prey to feed upon.